The present invention relates generally to data communication networks and, more particularly, to transmission control mechanisms, including ATM communications processors and switches, and cell reception and header interpretation in asynchronous transfer mode systems/networks.
With the proliferation of the digital age, increasing need has arisen for a single versatile networking technology capable of efficiently transmitting multiple types of information at high speed across different network environments. In response to this need, the International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee (CCITT), and its successor organization, the Telecommunications Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T), developed Asynchronous Transfer Mode, commonly referred to as ATM, as a technology capable of the high speed transfer of voice, video, and data across public and private networks.
ATM utilizes very large-scale integration (VLSI) technology to segment data into individual packets, e.g., B-ISDN calls for packets having a fixed size of 53 bytes or octets. These packets are commonly referred to as cells. Using the B-ISDN 53-byte packet for purposes of illustration, each ATM cell includes a header portion comprising the first 5 bytes and a payload portion comprising the remaining 48 bytes. ATM cells are routed across the various networks by passing though ATM switches, which read addressing information included in the cell header and deliver the cell to the destination referenced therein. Unlike other types of networking protocols, ATM does not rely upon Time Division Multiplexing in order to establish the identification of each cell. That is, rather than identifying cells by their time position in a multiplexed data stream, ATM cells are identified solely based upon information contained within the cell header.
Further, ATM differs from systems based upon conventional network architectures such as Ethernet or Token Ring in that rather than broadcasting data packets on a shared wire for all network members to receive, ATM cells dictate the successive recipient of the cell through information contained within the cell header. That is, a specific routing path through the network, called a virtual path (VP) or virtual circuit (VC), is set up between two end nodes before any data is transmitted. Cells identified with a particular virtual circuit are delivered to only those nodes on that virtual circuit. In this manner, only the destination identified in the cell header receives the transmitted cell.
The cell header includes, among other information, addressing information that essentially describes the source of the cell or where the cell is coming from and its assigned destination. Although ATM evolved from Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) concepts, cells from multiple sources are statistically multiplexed into a single transmission facility. Cells are identified by the contents of their headers rather than by their time position in the multiplexed stream. A single ATM transmission facility may carry hundreds of thousands of ATM cells per second originating from a multiplicity of sources and traveling to a multiplicity of destinations.
The backbone of an ATM network consists of switching devices capable of handling the high-speed ATM cell streams. The switching components of these devices, commonly referred to as the switch fabric, perform the switching function required to implement a virtual circuit by receiving ATM cells from an input port, analyzing the information in the header of the incoming cells in real-time, and routing them to the appropriate destination port. Millions of cells per second need to be switched by a single device.
Importantly, this connection-oriented scheme permits an ATM network to guarantee the minimum amount of bandwidth required by each connection. Such guarantees are made when the connection is set-up. When a connection is requested, an analysis of existing connections is performed to determine if enough total bandwidth remains within the network to service the new connection at its requested capacity. If the necessary bandwidth is not available, the connection is refused.
In order to achieve efficient use of network resources, bandwidth is allocated to established connections under a statistical multiplexing scheme. Therefore, congestion conditions may occasionally occur within the ATM network resulting in cell transmission delay or even cell loss. To ensure that the burden of network congestion is placed upon those connections most able to handle it, ATM offers multiple grades of service. These grades of service support various forms of traffic requiring different levels of cell loss probability, transmission delay, and transmission delay variance, commonly known as delay jitter. It is known, for instance, that many multimedia connections, e.g., video streams, can tolerate relatively large cell losses, but are very sensitive to delay variations from one cell to the next. In contrast, traditional forms of data traffic are more tolerant of large transmission delays and delay variance, but require very low cell losses. This variation in requirements can be exploited to increase network performance.
The design of conventional ATM switching systems involves a compromise between which operations should be performed in hardware and which in software. Generally, but not without exception, hardware gives optimal performance, while software allows greater flexibility and control over scheduling and buffering, and makes it practical to have more sophisticated cell processing (e.g., OAM cell extraction, etc.).
Additional background information pertaining to ATM can be found in a number of sources and need not be repeated directly herein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,279 (Milway et al.), assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides a thorough description of ATM and is incorporated herein by reference. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,336 (Moore et al.), also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides background on ATM traffic shaping, among other things, and is likewise incorporated herein by reference.
Therefore in order to overcome the present ATM switching deficiencies, there is a need in the art for a more flexible method and system for switching ATM cells.